Fire and Ice
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Her whole life Elsa thought she was the only one who had magical abilities. but now she finds out that there are more people like her. And one of them was always by her side.
1. Reunion

**A.N. **Alright...So this is my very first Frozen story. Since I watched last weekend, I'm really obsessed with FrozenxD This story takes place a few months after Frozen and I needed 2-3 hours to write this, so it's nothing special (normally I need a whole week for one chapter) Well, I know this story idea is reeeaallllyy bad, _I know_! I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Either way...bad idea or not, I hope you still kinda like it.

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was one of those stressful days for the queen of Arendelle. There was so much to do that the time flew by. The days just didn't have enough hours to do everything. It was late afternoon and Elsa read through some writings. But she was interrupted by one of the servants.

„Your Highness, forgive me the interruption, but here is someone who wants to speak with you." Elsa sighed silently. She didn't have time for this. „Send him away, I'm busy.", she replied, without looking up. „He said he won't go before you received him." Then she stood up. „Very well.", she sighed and walked to the main gate.

It looked like she didn't have another choice but to handle it herself. Once there she saw a man who turned his back to her and looked around. Elsa cleared her throat when she stopped behind him, in order to get his attention. He immediately turned to her and looked at her in surprise.

She also looked at him in surprise when she saw his face. He looked quite familiar. But how did she know him? He had short, brown and messy hair and dark brown eyes. His clothes looked cheap and as if he traveled for some time. „Elsa!", he said and grinned at her cheerfully.

Wait...that smile...those brown puppy dog eyes...could this be...? The Snow Queen snapped out of her daze when the man cleared his throat. „I mean...Your Majesty.", he corrected himself and bowed respectfully. „It's an honor that you receive me." Oh yes, now there was no doubt about it. She remembered who he was. „Mako? Is that you?" Then he looked up at her and grinned. „You remember me."

„Of course. Why not?"

„I mean...I'm just surprised because it's really been a long time since we've last seen each other.", he said as he stood straight again. That's true, many years have passed since they last saw each other. Back then when the gates were still open and years before she accidentally hurt Anna they became best friends. They'd always played together and since Anna was there, she was with them too.

She wondered if Anna still remembered him. Elsa smiled slightly at his behavior. He hadn't changed a bit. She turned away from him to go back into the castle and waved him over to tell him to follow her. He did as he was told and followed her in. „What brings you here to Arendelle, Mako?", asked Elsa, while they walked through the corridors of the castle.

A few weeks before that terrible accident with Anna, Mako and his family left Arendelle and she hadn't heard of him since then. „I wanted to visit my favorite princesses.", replied Mako and grinned at her. „Until I heard that one of them is crowned Queen. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there at your coronation."

Elsa swallowed hard as she remembered that day. It was one of the worst days of her live — next to the night where she almost killed Anna. „It's okay. It was nothing special anyway."

„And I'm sorry about your parents...", he added. She tried to keep her emotions under control to not freeze something accidentally and just nodded. „You okay?", asked Mako anxiously. Elsa cleared her throat and looked away from him. „Yes. I'm alright. And forget about the formalities."

„As you wish, Your Majesty.", replied Mako and bowed again. He knew that it annoyed her when he behaved like this. Even as a children he treated her as a princess for fun and not as a friend. „Are you listening at all?"

„Always, Your Highness."

„Mako...", she said warningly. „Yes, my Queen?", he replied, his grin became wider. Of course, he had to push the game further. She just stared at him warningly. „Don't push it."

„Okay, I'll stop.", laughed Mako. „You better stop. Unless you want the guards to escort you out of here."

„An escort...Doesn't sound bad."

Elsa frowned and raised an eyebrow, while he raised his hands defensively. „Just kidding. By the way...where's Anna?", he asked and looked around. „She meets up with Kristoff. She'll be here soon." Before either of them could say something else they were interrupted by a very loud voice. „Elsa! I'm back!"

They turned around and saw Anna, who ran up to them. Her little sister stopped in front of them and looked confused at Mako. She looked as if she was trying to remember if she had seen him before. „Hi, Anna.", he said and smiled at her. „Do you remember him, Anna? It's Mako."

Suddenly Anna's eyes widened. „Oh my god, Mako?!" It looked like she still remembered him. Before Mako could react, Anna threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. „It's been an eternity, since we've last seen you!"

„Yeah.", he replied and hugged her back. Then she released him and looked at him excitedly. „What are you doing here in Arendelle?"

„I'm just passing through and I thought I could pay you a visit when I'm here."

„Good idea! Elsa and I really missed you!"

„I missed you too."

„How long will you stay?", she asked then. She didn't even give him time to breath. Elsa stifled a laugh. „I haven't decided it yet..."

„Where will you spend the night?"

„Uh, I don't know I just arri—"

„You can stay here! Right, Elsa?"

„Huh?" Elsa stopped listening to their conversation was surprised that Anna addressed her so suddenly. „Can he stay here?" The Snow Queen remained silent. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea, after all he was — _is_ — a good friend of theirs. She wonder if he knew of her powers?

Back then only Anna, her parents and some servants in the castle knew about her abilities. But if he knew, he would have addressed it, right? She should keep it a secret from him, if he really didn't know. How would he react if he knew about it?

„Yes, why not.", she finally said, while Mako smiled grateful at her. „Thank you, Elsa." Elsa wanted to say something, but then Anna dragged him already on his arm away from her. „Come, I'll show you where you'll sleep."

„Okay."

„See you at dinner, Elsa!", called Anna back before they disappeared from her sight. Elsa smiled shook her head, before she went back to work. Anna would take care of him until dinner.

* * *

A few hours later they met again for dinner. Mako told them what happened to him in the last years. For reasons that even he didn't know he and his family moved to another country to start a new life. His parents died a few years earlier and his little sister had a boyfriend and moved in with him.

Because he wanted to see a little bit of the world, he decided to go on a journey. Anna was so fascinated by his stories that she questioned him about everything, while Elsa was listening silently. When Anna wanted to tell something about them, she stopped her little sister. „Anna...", whispered the Snow Queen. „Don't tell him anything about my powers."

„Why not?", she whispered back, confused. „He mustn't know." Anna stared at her in confusion, before she told him something about them. Of course she didn't mention her powers or her isolation and she was really grateful for that.

„You know...", began Mako, when Anna stopped talking. „I've heard something about a Snow Queen." Elsa froze instantly. So he really knew. „A Snow Queen of Arendelle.", he added and stared at the two sisters thoughtfully. „Ever heard of her?" Ah, so he didn't know that it _she_ was the Snow Queen.

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized that her cutlery are covered in ice. She lost control over her powers...She quickly put the cutlery away and hid her hands — where her magic bubbled out already — under the table. She really wished to have her gloves...Anna and Mako noticed her mood swing and then her little sister tried to cover her.

But Mako didn't believe her and her nervousness increased. _Don't let him in. Don't let him see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let him know._ Elsa shook her head as she remembered her old mantra.

She could just prevent blizzard in the middle of the room, but she couldn't prevent the cold wind. Fortunately, she now had more control over her powers. Then the candles on the large table went out because of the cold wind. „Oh, I'll do it.", said Anna quickly to distract Mako from the wind and reached for the candles.

„May I?", asked Mako, whereupon Anna sat back down. He pointed to the candle and suddenly a small flame shot out of his index finger that lit the candles again. Anna and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. Had they just seen right? Then he looked at them in amusement. „Surprised?"

„You...you..!", stuttered Anna perplexed, while Elsa just stared at him in shock and couldn't say a single word. „I control the fire, yes.", he answered their silent question. „And Elsa is probably the famous Snow Queen. The wind proved it." She really wasn't good at keeping something secret...„But how—?" Mako interrupted her little sister by raising his hand to tell her to be quiet. „Ever since I was born. Have you ever heard this legend about the Spirits of the Elements?" Elsa and Anna just shook their heads and listened to him. „The legend says that one child in one country will be blessed by the spirits and gets the ability to control a particular element."

„Wait.", interrupted Anna. „You said _one_ child in _one_ country?" Mako nodded. „But you and Elsa..."

„I'm not from Arendelle. I was born in a neighboring country. Everyone were afraid of me because I accidentally set anything on fire, that's why we moved to Arendelle. When I was old enough I was able to control it better, but I still tended to set things on fire."

Now Elsa remembered she'd heard often about fires in the city. „Strangely enough, I could control my abilities much better since we became friends.", he continued and looked directly at Elsa. Her eyes widened. „It's the same with me. Then your fire just neutralized my ice?"

„And vice versa.", he said and nodded. „Oh, that's the reason why your body temperature is always so high.", said Anna then, while he nodded again. „Yeah."

„Oohh...Did you meet some other guys on your journey who have this ability?"

„Yes. The first one was the child of the water, whose name means ironically "water child"(*). And she always loved it to drench me. Then I met someone who could control the earth. And I also met someone who could control air and one who could control even lightning. I think that would be all the elements. I haven't met anyone else yet."

Elsa had to smile. She wasn't the only one...She wasn't the only one who had such abilities! Her whole life she thought she was the only one who was so different. „To be honest, I believe that the spirits want to make fun of us."

„Why?", asked Anna curiously. „Well, so far everyone has summoned a natural disaster over their home." Both sisters looked at each other in surprise, before they stared at Mako, urging him to keep talking. „We all were afraid of our powers and summoned floods, earthquakes, lightning storms, hurricanes and droughts. And now I heard that the almighty Snow Queen set off an eternal winter to Arendelle."

Anna and Elsa couldn't stop being amazed. Though Elsa frowned as he called her "almighty Snow Queen". But the most important thing was that Elsa wasn't the only one who summoned a natural disaster on her homeland. Each of them was afraid. Even Mako. She wondered if anything would be different, had they all been together? No one could foresee it, but the fact was that Elsa and Mako had better control of their powers when they were together.

„Is there anything else we should know?", asked Anna after a while. „Oh, there's still a rumor that...uh...we'll get together with the one whose element is compatible."

„Like what?" Mako shrugged. „Earth and air."

„But these are opposites."

„Opposites attract." Anna nodded thoughtfully. „Then there's fire and water?"

„No, it's fire and ice.", he replied, while Elsa's eyes widened. „Hey, I didn't set this rule!", he said quickly and raised his hands when he saw her gaze. „But it's just a rumor! No spirit can force us to get together with whom they want us to be with, right?"

„Yes.", replied Elsa and nodded. The two looked at each other in silence and smiled at each other. Was that was the reason why she found him so attractive back then? Because the spirits wanted the right elements be together? To neutralized each others powers and to never lose control over them?

„Are you really sure?", asked Anna teasingly and grinned conspiratorially at them both. Elsa decided to ignore her little sister. „But then water and lightning remain. How is this possible?"

Mako shrugged and looked just as clueless as her. „Don't ask me. I have absolutely no idea how that's working. I'd think they conjure up the ultimate storm, rather than preventing it."

„Who cares?!", interjected Anna. „The important thing here is that fire and ice will get together.", she squealed and grinned at Elsa with a glow in her eyes that she didn't like at all. „Anna, that's enough."

„Why? I always knew that there's something between you two." Elsa looked down to hide her blushing face. „Anna...", she said warningly, but her little sister ignored it. „Then there will be a king soon? I'm so happy for you two!" Elsa rolled his eyes and looked at Mako. He was also quite uncomfortable.

He looked back at her and gave her a devilish smile. Elsa immediately understood and smiled back. Then the Snow Queen let some ice materialize above Anna — without her noticing of course — with a small movement of her hand. Then Mako shot a fireball at the ice and then one liter of water fell on the unsuspecting princess. „Hey!", grumbled Anna, who was completely soaked. „Not fair!"

**A.N. **Okay, for those who agree with my that this was the worst idea ever: I'm sorry for wasting your time with this story^^' (though I wasted 2-3 precious hours, so we're even) For those who happen to like the idea...uh...thanks I guess. And Sorry if Elsa and Anna are ooc. Don't forget, it's my first attempt with Frozen. At last I wanna say: I thought it'd be better if Elsa stayed single, that's why I made an open ending. If there are some people who happen to like this weird story and want me to write some kind of sequel with Mako and Elsa as a pair, then tell me and I'll think about something. Oh right, and don't tell me that the quotation marks are wrong. I know that. It's German grammar, since THIS wouldn't be the only things I'm doing wrong. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. And Merry Christmas^^

Note: the „Puppy eyes" are an allusion to my novel where Mako (his original name's Makoto) is a wolf^^

(*) An allusion to another oc, whose name's Mizuko. Means Water child in Japanese. (Mizu=Water; Ko=Child)


	2. Ice

**A.N.** Alright, you asked for it!xD You wanted a sequel, here you get a sequel^^ (or a second chapter to be exactxD) I'm soooo glad that you all like this story. I never expected thisAnd for everyone who misunderstood the first chappy...This is NOT a Legend of Korra crossover! Mako's real name is Makoto and he's my oc (Mako's just a nickname). He and the Mako from Legend of Korra don't even look alike. They even have different personality and have nothing in common (except for the fire powers). I have a website with all my oc's. If you wanna know how I want him to look like and how his personality is here's the link: h_t_t_p_:_/_/_e_l_e_c_t_r_o_n_i_c_s_t_a_r_._j_i_m_d_o_._c_o_m_/_r_o_m_a_n_c_h_a_r_a_k_t_e_r_e_/_m_a_k_o_t_o_-_t_a_k_e_r_u_-_s_t_r_i_f_e_/_

Though it's all in german (so you have to translate it) and it's based on my novel.

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 2: Ice

„Come on, Elsa!", begged the princess of Arendelle. „For the last time, Anna, no.", said the Queen of Arendelle sternly, while trying to shake her little sister off in the corridors of the castle. „Why can't you just forget your duties once and have fun?"

„It is as if you're asking me to stop being queen."

„Okay, if it sounds better to you...Can you stop being queen once?"

„No, Anna.", sighed Elsa and held her forehead. „I admit, I've formulated it wrong. It would be the same as if you're asking me to deny and give up my powers."

„Well that's what you've actually done the last few years.", said Anna. Elsa massaged her temples and sighed deeply. Anna could be so stubborn. „I said no and that's final. Whether Mako is here or not, it can't distract me of my queenly duties."

„But...but...!"

„I still have much to do. Can you please leave me alone?" Anna stopped and just looked after her stressed sister. Didn't she know that it wasn't good for her to work all the time and don't have fun once in a while? She always told her this, but she never listened to her. But maybe she knew someone whom she will listen to. The princess smiled and ran to the room of an old friend.

* * *

Mako stood in front of Elsa's study. Actually, he didn't know why he was here. A few minutes ago Anna stormed into his room and dragged him along. She babbled something about Elsa, that she works so much and something about distracting. And now he stood outside her study and had absolutely no idea what he should do now.

He looked to his right and saw Anna, who was hiding around the corner, smiling encouragingly at him and lifted both thumbs. Mako raised an eyebrow and Anna made a knocking motion with her hand. Ah, he should knock. And that's what he did. „No, Anna, I don't have time for you.", he heard his best friend call inside.

„Uh, it's me.", he called back. A few seconds later the door opened and he looked at the Snow Queen. „Mako, what's up?" That was a good question...„Uh, I...", he began, while glancing over to Anna, but she immediately disappeared behind the corner, as Elsa followed his gazed. „What is it?"

„Nothing!", he replied quickly, took Elsa's shoulders and made sure that her back was turned to Anna. „Stand over here." Elsa raised an eyebrow. „Why?"

„Well, you know...The light is better out here and..." The queen remained silent and looked at him as if he was completely insane. „I wanted to talk to you about something.", he continued. „Okay, about what?"

„About..." He looked about Elsa to Anna, who began to fidget around to get his attention. Then she made a movement as if she would write something. „About...writing?" Anna shook his head several times and then acted as if they would lift heavy things and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

„No, I meant about...work?" Then Anna grinned, a sign that he had guessed right. „Yeah! I want to talk to you about your work." Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. Luckily, Anna was able to hide before Elsa saw her. „Okay...", she said and pointed to her room. „Let's talk inside."

Before Elsa could even go a step Mako grabbed her by her shoulders and held her in place. „No, let's talk out here. You know...because of the light and...yeah..."

„Okay...? Talk." Now round two began. Anna came out again and pointed at him. „I..." Then she held her chin as if she was thinking hard about something. „...think..." Then she pointed to her sister. „...that you..." And then she pretended as if was carrying something heavy again. „...work?" Anna shook her head and pretended as if the weight on her was heavier. „I mean you work too hard."

Anna raised both thumbs. „Is that so?", asked the queen and crossed his arms over her chest. He knew that she knew what's going on, but she let him play this game a bit longer. „Yeah." Then Anna pointed to Elsa. „And you..." Anna then hopped happily around in a circle. „...should...bounce around?"

The princess shook her head and pretended like she was laughing at a great joke. „Uhm...laugh more?" She shook her head again and then acted as if she would play ball. „Uh...play?" Then Anna grinned and nodded. „Right, you should play more."

Then she pointed to herself. „With your sister." Anna hopped happily, before she hid again as Elsa wanted to see what's going on behind her. „So you think I should play more with Anna? Am I correct?"

„Exactly." Then Anna popped up again and pointed at him. „And I..." Then she pointed to Elsa. „...And you...we should..." And then she pretended as if she kissed someone. No, he couldn't tell her that. „What should we do?", asked Elsa, while Anna kept "kissing". „We should do something together. You know...to make up for the lost time."

The princess looked disappointed when he said this, but he really didn't care at the moment. „And you're surely not here, because my sister dragged you here to keep me from my work?"

„No, of course not! What makes you think that?" Elsa smiled and shook her head. „She stands right behind me and tells you what you have to say." That was not a question but a statement. Mako laughed nervously and saw that Anna shook her head to tell him that he shouldn't tell her anything. „Anna tells me what to tell you? You're a real jokester, Elsa. And here I always thought that queens were humorless."

Elsa just raised an eyebrow and turned around again. She also created a wall of ice, so that Anna could no longer hide. Anna was caught. She simply turned to them and pretended to be surprised. „Oh! Elsa!", she exclaimed in surprise and ran toward them. „What a surprise to see you and Mako here!"

„My study is right here.", replied Elsa dryly and pointed to her study. „Oh! You're right! But when I'm here...Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa sighed. „No, I still have too much to do." Anna frowned and looked Mako then gravely. „Mako."

„Hey, I don't want to interfere there!", he said quickly. „Don't drag him into this, Anna."

„I don't drag him into this! He also wants you to take a break, right?"

„Well..."

„Mako knows that I have a lot of responsibility as queen and have no time to play. Isn't that right?"

„Uh..."

„You can also have your queenly responsibilities _and_ take your time to play! Right, Mako?"

„I think..."

„Unlike you, I have too much to do and can't just go and play. People trust that I'll take care of everything so that Arendelle won't descent into chaos."

„Yeah, but...!"

„That's enough!", interrupted Mako the two sisters then. The queen and the princess looked at him in surprise and went silent. Mako held his forehead and took a deep breath. „Okay, I think you both need a break." The sisters raised an eyebrow. „You...", began Mako and pointed to Anna. „...think about what we can do and you..." Then he pointed to Elsa. „...You'll a good queen and come with us."

„No, I need to — wah!" Mako didn't let her finish and heaved her on his shoulder. „You'll take a break now, Your Highness." Anna grinned all over her face and went ahead. „Makoto Takeru Strife, let me down this instant!", hissed Elsa angrily, while he followed the princess. „Wow, she's calling me by my full name. Now I got scared.", he laughed.

„Makoto, I still have so much to do, put me down!", grumbled the queen and hit his back, but that didn't bother him. „Be a good girl, Your Majesty." Eventually Elsa finally stopped fighting him. The servants and guards looked after them in confusion as they walked through the castle to the main gates. Anna calmed everyone and told them that she ordered him to do this.

* * *

When they left the castle Mako let down Her Majesty. Elsa wanted to go back to the castle, but he stopped her and pushed her to the city. „Where are we going?", asked Mako then. „We're going to visit some friends." And it didn't take long until Anna saw Kristoff. „Kristoff!", called Anna.

When he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. „Hi!", she said and then dragged him to Elsa and Mako, before he could say anything. Of course, he greeted Elsa first before he turned to Mako. „Kristoff, that's Mako! Mako, Kristoff.", introduces Anna and clung onto Mako's arm. „Mako's an old friend of mine and Elsa and this is the first time we see him again!"

„I see.", said Kristoff before he held out his hand to Mako. „Kristoff Bjorgman." He took his hand. „Makoto Takeru Strife. But you can also call me Mako. Everyone does.", he said and smiled slightly, while the blonde nodded. „And what are you doing here?"

„Oh, we make sure that Elsa takes a break.", replied Anna quickly. „Urging me to take a break is more like it.", murmured the queen. „Ah, again?"

„I suppose...this happens quite often?", asked Mako the blonde. „You have no idea.", he replied and grinned. „And what are you up to?"

„We want to build a snowman. Are you in?" Kristoff shrugged. „Sure, why not."

„I did not agree.", interrupted Elsa, but nobody paid her any attention. „Do you know where Olaf is? He surely wants to play too.", asked the princess her boyfriend. „No, no idea where he is now..."

„Hey! Anna!", called someone then. They turned around and saw a little snowman with a cloud above him went towards them. Mako didn't know what to think about the snowman. The very fact that a snowman exists in the middle of summer and was in fact alive confused him infinitely .

He stopped in front of them and looked at him joyfully. „Hello new friend! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!", he said and hugged his leg. „You're creepy.", said Mako and pulled his leg away from him to prevent him from melting. „Wow...", said Olaf amazed. „That was the warmest hug I ever had. It feels like as if you were standing by a fire."

„What does he mean?", asked Kristoff confused. „Oh! That's so cool... Mako also has special powers. As Elsa." Then he looked at him in surprise. „So, you can also conjure ice?"

„No, I conjure fire."

„Wow, never thought there are more people like Elsa. I mean...You know, with magical abilities."

„Yes! Isn't that great? Elsa isn't the only one who has such powers!"

„This is great!", agreed Olaf happily. „Let's build a snowman now! Olaf, you're in?"

„Of course!" Then Anna and went ahead to the castle, while the others followed her. „You're not saying anything.", said Mako to Elsa. „What should I say? You ignore everything I say.", she replied. „Well, if you'd say something like "Let's have fun." we wouldn't have to ignore you."

„But I really have no time for fun."

„I'm sorry, what did you say?", asked Mako and grinned at her teasingly, while Elsa frowned. When they reached the castle, Elsa wanted to go in, but Mako wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the gardens. „This way, Your Highness." Elsa's heart stopped briefly when he touched her.

Not just because he was the only one next to Anna who dared to touch her, but also because _he_ was the one who touched her. She kinda wondered if this rumor is true...„Elsa! Do the magic!", said Anna excitedly, when they were in the garden. Unable to reject her sister, Elsa let it snow.

The complete garden was covered with snow within seconds. While Olaf and Anna were happily playing in the snow, Kristoff noticed something strange. „Hey guys, look at this.", he said and pointed to Mako. They all turned to him and saw that he was still standing on grass.

Approximately a half meter around him was no snow. „That happens all the time. I'm afraid, but guess I can't play with you in the snow." Anne thought before she made a snowball and threw it at him. Before the snowball hit his target it melted. „Wow..."

„Really, Anna?", he grumbled, while wiping the water off his face. „Maki, you're too warm. We should probably cool you down." Mako raised an eyebrow. „Cool me down...?" Elsa and Anna looked at each other before the blonde let a small avalanche drop on him.

Just as before the snow melted instantly and it looked more as if a small tsunami hit him. „Okay! I'm drenched over here!", he said while the water began to vaporize. „More!", cried Anna, while Elsa attacked him with one snowdrift after another until he was completely covered with snow that didn't melt.

Elsa had to admit: to attack her friend with snow was quite funny. Mako brushed off the snow and rubbed his arms. „Okay, that's enough. I'm cold!" Then his eyes widened. „Wait a minute...I'm cold!" Before one of them could do anything, Mako grabbed Elsa shoulders and shook her.

„Elsa, I'm cold! That's great!" When he released her and Elsa had some balance problems but Anna was immediately by her side so steady her. „I'm glad you like the cold."

„Well, "like" is not the right word...It's just different. But if I had known earlier that the cold is so...cold I'd gladly relinquish this experience." His whole body shook and he was trying to warm up again. „Don't you dare to warm yourself up again!", warned Anna. „We're here to build a snowman together and that's what we'll do! You too! I'm sure you've never touched snow before, right?"

„No. It's hard to touch things that melts around you."

„Then let's go!" Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her, where they had enough space. The two knelt in the snow and Anna started to build the snowman. „What shall I do?", asked Mako the princess. Since he could never touch the snow, he didn't know how to build a snowman.

„Just make a big snow ball. Like this.", she explained and showed it to him. Mako nodded and took a handful of snow. „Snow feels really great.", he said and grinning at her, while Anna smiled back. Then Olaf came to them to help them.

A few feet away, Elsa and Kristoff watched the three. One could almost think that there were kids. „My hands feel numb. Is this normal?", asked Mako then when the snowman was complete. „This is very normal.", giggled Anna. Then she remembered that Elsa and Kristoff also still existed and turned to face them. „Hey! You must also build a snowman!" With a small flick of her wrist Elsa conjured a snowman. „We're done."

„That's unfair! You're cheating again!"

„Anna, this is not cheating."

„It is!"

„I'm going back inside."

„No!", cried the strawberry blonde, ran up to her and grabbed her arm. „You stay here, we're not done yet!" Elsa sighed. „You're going to play with us and you'll love it!" Before Elsa could answer, Anna pulled her with her. The two men left the sisters alone and watched them from afar them. „Hey.", said Kristoff then. „Hm?"

„Can you show me your fire powers?"

„Uh, sure. But stay away." Mako stepped away from him and took a deep breath. Then he hit into the air and a small flame shot out his fist, but went out immediately. Mako remained silent and tried again, but this time nothing happened. „Um...Is that all?", asked the blonde after a while. „Hm...Guess I'm so cold now that my magic is completely neutralized..."

„What? Your magic is gone?", asked Anna shocked. He hadn't noticed that the two sisters came back. „This is certainly temporary. When I'm warmed up again it works for sure."

„I hope so...", muttered the redhead. „But until then we can still have fun in snow."

„And what do you wan..?" Anna interrupted her big sister by throwing a snowball in her face. The princess laughed and pulled Kristoff with her. „Kristoff and Olaf are in my team!" Elsa wiped the snow off her face and conjured a few snowballs.

Mako watched as his best friend threw one snowball after another and always hit poor Kristoff — since Anna always hid behind him. He was almost sorry for him. „This isn't really queenly.", teased Mako while Elsa shrugged. „That was a declaration of war. I just act accordingly. Help me."

„Your wish is my command, Your Majesty.", he said and joined the snowball war. In the end Elsa's team won — what a surprise. No one could win against the Snow Queen. „You never learn, huh?", said Kristoff and brushed the snow off his clothes. „But at least we had a lot of fun.", replied Anna.

„And what now?", asked Mako then. „Let's skate.", suggested Olaf. „Oh yeah!", cheered Anna, before she turned to Elsa. „Come on, do your thing." Elsa smiled and shook her head, before she stomped on the floor and created a large icy surface. Then she conjured some skates for Anna, Kristoff and Mako.

Mako and Anna immediately held onto Elsa firmly as they slid away. „Okay, careful...", murmured Anna and started to skate. But it didn't take long before she slipped again. But, fortunately Kristoff was there and caught her. „Phew, thank you.", she said and smiled at him. Then they skated together.

Olaf remained at Anna's side to help her. „Your turn.", said the queen to Mako. „Okay...Let's go." But he didn't move for a while. „...You come with me, right?"

„Sure.", tittered Elsa. Then they skated together and Mako kept holding onto her shoulder. „Am I doing that right?", he asked. „Yeah. You're even better than Anna.", she replied and pointed to Anna, who slipped every few seconds. Then Mako let finally go of her and tried it alone. He did really well, but then he skated faster.

„How do I stop?", he asked as he staked to Elsa. Before Elsa could reply, he slammed into her and they fell on the icy floor. Mako rolled off Elsa. „I'm sorry. I think ice skating isn't my thing."

„It's okay."

„Well? Having fun?", giggled Anna, who came back together with Kristoff and Olaf. „Of course.", replied Elsa and Mako in unison. „How about we go back inside? I'm freezing. The cold's not my thing.", asked Mako, whose trembling. „I thought you like the cold?", teased Anna and grinned. „I think I prefer heat."

„Me too.", said Olaf happily, while Mako raised an eyebrow. A snowman like heat...how ironic. „Okay, let's go inside.", agreed Elsa and stood up. „You seem to be quite happy that we go inside.", said Anna, while Elsa shrugged. Mako tried to get up too, but he slipped again. „Elsa, can you let the ice disappear?"

The Snow Queen smiled and let everything thaw that she created. Then he stood up and rubbed his freezing arms. „I need to warm up. An fast." Then Anna, Elsa and Mako said good bye to Kristoff and Olaf and went into the castle.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went back to their own rooms. Elsa tried to use the remaining time to do her work. She really hoped that Anna was asleep, she didn't need more interruptions. But fortunately, everything remained quiet. Eventually Elsa was so tired that she could hardly keep her eyes open.

She put the remaining documents aside and stood up. Then she left her study and went to her bedroom. On the way there, she noticed that there was still a fire in the library. She entered the library and saw Mako lying on the couch. A thick book lay open on his chest. He probably dozed off while reading.

She put the book down and shook him. He became warmer but was still cooler than normal. „Mako." Mako immediately woke up and opened his tired eyes. „...Elsa?...", he mumbled sleepily, while the blonde nodded. „Go to bed." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. „I must have dozed off..."

„Looks like it.", replied Elsa and smiled. Then he stood up and let the fire go out with his magic. „You have your powers back.", said Elsa as they left the library. „Yeah, but it's still weak.", he yawned. Elsa noticed that Mako was still half-asleep — since he staggered through the halls. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of this situation or if he thought that everything was just a dream.

Finally, they reached Mako's room. Elsa stopped and turned to him. Mako, however, hadn't noticed that she stopped and went against her. „Oh...Sorry...", he murmured and patted her on her head. The gesture was even for him quite unexpected and Elsa felt that her face was getting warmer.

Even if Mako was way too sleepy to notice anything, she struggled for composure. „Good night, Mako." Instead of saying anything back, he pulled her on her head to him and kissed her forehead. „Good night, Elsie.", he muttered as he entered his room. Elsa stood there for a while, totally perplexed and stared at the door.

She was totally in shock and the spot where he kissed her felt quite hot. But that was just because of his magic. Right? As a child he'd always done this to her and the reactions have always been the same — of course she was less shocked back then.

The blonde took a deep breath and struggled for composure again when she noticed that the temperature dropped a little. Then she turned away and went to her room to finally sleep.

* * *

Anna stifled a giggle. She got up for a while and discovered Mako and Elsa. She wondered why the two were still up too and followed them without attracting attention. When Mako kissed Elsa — although she didn't see where, but she was pretty sure that he kissed her on the lips! — she would've squealed in joy.

She always knew that the two had feelings for each other and that was the proof that this was still the case. The redhead noticed that it was getting colder and her sister went away tensed. When she finally was out of sight, Anna left her hiding place and went back to her room. Now that Mako took the first step, she hoped that they will finally get together. And if not, then she just had to help out.

**A.N.** Alright, I've planned at least one more chappy. Though, if you guys help me out here, I could possibly write TWO more chappies (or more)^^ I had this idea that every chara with magical abilities will meet each other and find their "true love" xDD Anyway...since EarthxAir, FirexIce and LightningxWater are JUST rumors, I'll allow you to decide wich elements shall come together. And if you come up with more elements I could use here (of course with the pair), then please tell me! I'm open for all suggestions and I have enough OCs to use^^


End file.
